1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurements devices, and particularly to an adjustable measurement device.
2. Description of Related Art
In measuring high frequency waveforms or a ripple voltage of electronic components, high voltage active probes and passive probes are available. The high voltage active probes can achieve the shortest path measurement and obtain the real waveform, but the high voltage active probes are expensive and not widely used. The passive probes are inexpensive, but inconvenient in use. For example, when a passive probe is used, a wire must be enlaced on the passive probe, and then a tip of the passive probe and the wire are soldered on a device under test. This is tedious and time consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.